1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle wheel spoke assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle wheel spoke assembly with a spoke nut configured to non-rotatably engage a wheel hub.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.